


Strawberry Wine

by Cascara99



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, sex without lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascara99/pseuds/Cascara99
Summary: In a moment of need, Haruka seeks out the one person who he knows won't reject him. It goes... fine. It's fine.(If the pairing didn't give you an idea, please heed the tags!)
Relationships: Tsukumo Ryo/Isumi Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Strawberry Wine

It was fortuitous.

Today was supposed to be a shopping trip. Haruka was heading back to Shibuya station with the few items he had found acceptable when a figure with familiar hair colour crossed his path.

Some innocent teenager with a cute pink hairstyle hidden beneath a poorboy cap, ostentatiously thick black plastic-framed glasses, and a flu mask to top off the anonymity.

Haruka’s foe.

“Hey. Kujo Tenn?”

“What is it? Keep it down.” 

“I know your secret.”

Whatever expression flashes across Tenn’s face is too brief for Haruka to evaluate, but he hopes it’s surprise. But Tenn’s eyes narrow so quickly to his normal mask of condescension. He beckons to Haruka gently, as though scare of being overseen – pointing down a side alleyway.

Haruka follows him away from the main streets of Shibuya. They duck into the entry of a bar, closed into the daytime, each boy’s back pressed against an opposite wall of the alcove.

It’s Haruka who breaks the silence first.

“I heard about you and Kujo-san.”

“Me and Kujo-san? What rumor, exactly, are you referring to?”

“Don’t play dumb. I know you like him. And I know his tastes. You two are _together,_ right? Gross.”

Tenn’s face snarls. “I know you’re obsessed with me, but it’s making your imagination run away with itself.”

“I heard it from a super good source.” 

“Then that person lied to you. Maybe they were trying to make you jealous? Clearly it succeeded.”

“You think I’m _jealous_ of you for sleeping your way to the top? No way! I just wanted to let you know that I know, and that means you don’t get to act all perfect any more.”

Haruka isn’t quite sure how he’d expected Tenn to react, but he did expect _some_ reaction. Tenn is unyielding as always. and staring at him with ice-cold disdain. Even though he’s barely centimeters taller than Haruka and almost as waifish, in these close quarters, he seems to loom over him. Haruka fights the urge to cower. Tenn’s tone is icy: “So you’ll swallow any rumour put in front of you if it makes you feel superior? You should be ashamed to be a center. _I’m_ ashamed we’re even in the same business.” 

“ _I’m_ the real idol here! I seized every chance I could, with my own hands! I didn’t get there on my back.”

“How would your fans feel if they saw you now? You’re acting with no judgment and no self-control. Anyone who saw you now would grow to hate you. It’s self-evident why Kujou-san rejected you.”

Haruka swings at him. Tenn grabs his wrist, but the force of Haruka’s movement smashes his back against the wall. He doesn’t hit back, but struggles to keep blocking Haruka’s flailing blows.

“Are you a child? Stop it!?”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up! You’re gross! I hate you!” As Haruka yells, as his eyes are welling with tears. He keeps attacking, until a missed punch sends him off balance and careening into the wall. Tenn side steps behind him and manages to pin him, pressing Haruka down with his body weight and pinning his arms – not fighting to hurt, just to disable. 

“People will hear.” Tenn says, so quietly that Haruka can only make it out because Tenn’s mouth is centimeters from his ear. “Pull yourself together. _Now._ ”

Haruka stops yelling but keeps resisting. As Tenn struggles to hold him down, stifled grunts and yelps echo through the alcove. Minutes pass before Haruka finally wears himself out and gives up, at least physically – his chest is still heaving and his breath still quick with rage.

“If I let you go, will you act like an adult?”

“You’re messed up. You’re creepy. You think you’re _so_ much better than me, just because Kujo wanted to fuck –“

Tenn forces his hand over Haruka’s mouth. Haruka bites. He starts thrashing again, and Tenn needs to use both hands to restrain him. Tenn’s weight has him pressed against the wall firmly enough that he’s not getting away, but Haruka doesn’t give up until finally he flails too hard against Tenn and the backlash slams his head into the brick wall with a sickening crack. He goes limp and slumps down.

Tenn doesn’t react. Well, maybe his grip loosens a little. In his current position, Haruka can’t see Tenn’s face, and he’s morbidly curious what expression Tenn is looking at him with – hate, gloating, regret, or (the worst) pity – but he doesn’t turn around because he can’t bear to have Tenn see him cry.

“Fuck off! I hate you! You’re filth!” Haruka’s trying to yell, but choked by tears and snot, his voice comes out as a whimper. He can feel his enemy’s skinny body pressed against his, the heat of Tenn’s hands on his wrists, hot breath against his neck. He can’t remember the last time that he was so close to somebody, and having it happen in these circumstances simultaneously enrages and humiliates him. “I’m sorry, alright?” He’s really crying now. “I’m sorry I’m jealous of you! How come everybody wants _you_ , and I’m just trash?” 

Tenn keeps his silence, but his grip on Haru’s wrists loosens, and when Haruka stops fighting, he backs off completely. Haruka doesn’t turn, doesn’t move, lets the firm wall of the alcove muffle his tears.

Behind Haruka, Tenn says: “I’m not a person you should envy.”

Haruka doesn’t have the words to answer. He’s snivelling into the bricks.

“Can you pull yourself together? If the tabloids see this, we’re both over.”

“...Gimme your mask.”

“I’m sorry?” 

Haruka finally turns towards Tenn, fully aware of what a mess he looks. He can feel the snot streaking his face. He dabs it with his sleeve, but it’s not going to be enough to fix the redness spreading across his face.

“You’re right. I bet I don’t look so good right now.”

“You don’t.”

“So can I have your mask?”

Tenn sighs, but he unhooks the flu mask from his ears and hands it over to Haruka, who fumbles it on. Haruka pulls out his phone and fixes his hair in it, mussing it a little to cover his swollen eyes as Tenn bemusedly observes. “...Thanks.”

“You let your emotions control you. Want to be a top idol? Hide them better.”

Haruka wants to say something clever in response, or at least something cruel, but before he can think of what to say, Tenn has turned his back and is striding out of the alley, vanishing into the Shibuya crowd. 

Haruka’s not sure how long he stays slumped in the alleyway. He checks his face in his phone camera every few minutes for what seems like an eternity, until he feels reasonably presentable, as far as he can tell in the dim light. 

Then, nervous but secure in his relative anonymity, he skulks into the nearest convenience store. He buys a single-serving strawberry ice cream and three fruit-flavoured shochu coolers, feeling a little thrill of the forbidden as he clicks through the confirmation prompt checking his age.

Then it’s back to the same alley, where he curls up against the wall and opens his spoils. He eats his treat slowly, savoring the first thing he’s eaten since breakfast, and washes it down with one of the drinks. He’s had champagne occasionally at industry parties before, but canned drinks are new to him. It tastes a bit cloying, like a flat soda. Better than champagne, at least. 

About halfway through the can, his mind drifts to Tenn, and how much he hates him, and their still-unfinished fight, and suddenly Haruka’s struck by how harshly Tenn would judge him if he could see him like this. _If the tabloids see this, we’re both over?_ If either the photographers or the police caught sight of Haruka right now, his career would be finished. He slams the rest of the drink down, tosses the trash in his bag, and heads out.

Minutes later, Haruka is in a stall in the men’s room in Ebisu station, slumped against a filthy tile wall, making good headway on the second cooler. His head aches. He can’t get Tenn from his mind.

 _I knew his secret! That should have wrecked him! How come_ he _walked away so cool and_ I _was the one who cried? He was right. This is pathetic. This is why Kujo-san doesn’t want me._

His cheeks were wet again. He blew his nose on the toilet paper, trying his best not to make any noise.

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!_

God, it reeks in here. At least the chemical fruit scent of the drink slightly obscures the smell. Warmth is spreading through Haruka’s body. He can feel the tension in his muscles relax.

_I can’t believe he’s stronger than me. He’s so skinny. I thought for sure I was gonna win..._

_But he got so angry. The rumor’s true, right? At least, he’s thought about it… Gross. Gross! How was I ever jealous of him!? I thought Kujo-san chose him over me because he was better, but it was just because he put out?_

_Kujo-san’s so old and so controlling… I wonder what he’s like in bed…_

Images flash through Haruka’s mind unbidden. Sensations are stirring in his groin. Suddenly, he feels like he’s going to be ill.

_It’s the alcohol… I’m, I’m not thinking about this, I’m just getting turned on… I need to blow off steam…_

Haruka chugs the rest of the cooler. It doesn’t help. The images are gone, but the heat between his legs won’t stop distracting him. Undoing his fly, he shoves a hand down the front of his briefs, feeling how tender and full his cock is, but stops short of actually stroking himself. He can hear the noises of men coming in and out of the washroom. The stall is filthy and smelly. As physically aroused as he is, this environment is the least erotic thing he could imagine.

_One more drink… Courage…_

Haruka cracks open the last drink and pounds it. His cheeks are flushed. His erection isn’t subsiding. He can’t imagine coming back to his grandmother’s house like this. For a second, he considers the thought of going to one of the “adult shops” that dot the city and paying for somebody to entertain him, but those places are creepy and sleazy and if he was spotted ducking into one there’s no question his career would be over… could he go to a love hotel on his own? That’s even more pathetic…

He flips through the contacts in his phone. _Too bad I don’t give female fans my number. That would make this so easy. Do I know_ _anyone_ _who’d want to hook up? No feelings, just sex – who’s into me, who won’t reject me –_

 _Ryo_.

Thinking about it harder will only lead to regret. He shoots off the texts instantly:

 _got drunk_ _  
_ _can i come over?_

...and leans back, gripping his phone tightly by his side, scandalized at what he’s done. This was an impulse. He can’t undo it. There are so many ways this could go wrong that he can’t think of any of them. His mind is blank. He breathes in and out heavily, listening to the sounds around him, feeling the liquor-induced heaviness in his muscles and the arousal that isn’t ebbing, and he waits. 

It’s just minutes, but an eternity, before the phone buzzes in his hand and he whips it up to see Ryo’s response:

 _Of course! I’ll be waiting_ 😉

Haruka lets out a sigh of relief tinged with exacerbation. _Typical Ryo._ He’s always loved to treat Haruka’s texts like come-ons whenever he’s had the chance. He’s shaky on his feet as he unlocks the door to the stall and heads upstairs to the taxi stand. _Well, for once he gets to be right_.

* * *

The transition between the bathroom and Ryo’s place passes like a blur. Haruka is in the cab, then he’s paying an exorbitant fee, then he’s in front of Ryo’s house, ringing the bell – once, then twice – then he’s slumping against the door. It opens. He falls. Somebody catches him in his arms.

Of course, it’s Ryo: as always, smirking like a cat with cream. Haruka realizes he’s clinging to his suit. 

“Had a bit too much, Haru-chan? Didn’t know you were the drinking type.”

“I’m not…”

“Explains the low tolerance. Come on, come inside.”

Ryo’s house is simultaneously lavish and bland – stupidly modernist. _Icy house for an icy man_ , Haruka thinks. Certainly nicer than his grandmother’s. Ryo is holding him around the waist to steady him. 

“Are you okay?”

“I – I’m fine –”

“And what brings you here?”

Haruka can feel the blood rush to his cheeks. “I need somewhere to stay. I – I–”

“Hm?”

“Can I stay with you tonight?”

There’s a moment of silence before Ryo laughs. “Oh, _Haruka._ How cute.” His hands creep upwards to Haruka’s back, and he pulls him tight. Engulfs him in his arms. 

Ryo isn’t _big_ , but he’s tall and wiry. Pressed so tightly to him, Haruka feels tiny in comparison. He buries his face in Ryo’s chest. He’s never thought about how Ryo would smell before. Like sweat and cheap cologne. _Gross… typical him, but… it’s kinda… manly._

Ryo nuzzles his face into Haruka’s shoulder. “Do you do this often?”

“...This?”

“Show up to men’s houses and ask them to stay over?”

“...No. Just you.”

“Just me.” His breath is hot against Haruka’s neck. “You know how long I’ve had my eyes on you?”

“Y-yeah…” _The praise, the pervy comments… Idiot! Of course I noticed! Why do you think I came to you?_

“And you’re sure you want this?”

“I know what I want.” Haruka leans up to Ryo, and Ryo pushes him back.

“Oh, let’s not bite off more than we can chew. We have all the time in the world. Here, come to bed with me.”

Haruka tries not to guess himself as he follows Ryo upstairs into the master bedroom. The walls are dark. It’s simple, adult… there are sparse bookshelves with the occasional knick knack, a nightstand, a closet door, but most of the room is taken up by a king-sized bed covered by an overstuffed velvet comforter. There’s a huge mirror on the ceiling. _Disgusting, lewd… typical Ryo…_

Ryo flops down to seat himself on the bed and pats his thigh, looking at Haruka expectantly. Haruka knows what he wants. He drops to his knees and fumbles with Ryo’s fly, trying all the time not to think too hard, not to second-guess, and frees Ryo’s cock from its confines. Even half-hard, it’s bigger than Haru’s own, the dark hairs at the root escaping Ryo’s trousers. It’s velvety soft on the outside and hard at the base as Haruka takes it in his mouth. He’s never done this before, but he’s seen videos. For the first second he tries to force Ryo’s cock into his throat, but he gags and can’t get it in, and settles on spitting onto it, tonguing the slit, rubbing the wet cock against his cheek, sucking and nibbling on the thick head – 

Haruka can tell Ryo is enjoying this. He’s looking down on him smugly, like a cat in cream Drawing his mouth up, trailing a string of drool, Haruka asks:

“Who’s hotter? Me or Kujou Tenn?” 

Ryo laughs and says, “Well, you give better head.” 

Haruka flushes and stops moving his hands. “Wait, you’ve slept together?” 

“Where did you think I got that info? After we took down Trigger, Tenn came to me. Apparently he does a little casting couch work behind his group mates' backs. It’s a shame the other two vetoed joining Tsukumo Productions. He called out Kujou-san’s name in bed.”

“Woah.” It takes a moment to settle in. Then Haruka grins and asks: “How was he?”

“He’s a bit of an ice queen. Never lets you know if he loves it or hates it.” 

“Is that good or bad?” 

“I’d rather have you. You love it _and_ you hate it.” 

“Fuck off –” Haruka’s words are quickly cut off by Ryo shoving his cockhead back into his mouth, and despite his protestations, he doesn’t nip and goes back to work on it, drooling all over Ryo’s groin as he caresses his shaft. When Ryo runs a hand through Haruka’s hair, Haruka purrs around Ryo’s dick. 

“You know, Haru? Torao might be Zool’s official lead for sex appeal, but I always thought you were the most fuckable. It’s that petulance! You’re so resolute and so weak! It just makes people want to overcome you.” 

“That’s just your fetish.” 

“Oh, your stylist feels the same way too. Always such tight little clothes on that tight little body. I liked that outfit you had in, what was it, Zone of Overlap? That loose little tank top? The dog collar? He always dresses you like I want you dressed. And that magazine shoot with the shorts that barely covered your ass? He really knows what suits you.” 

In one fluid, intoxicated motion, Haruka shakes him off and strips off his sweatshirt, leaving him in just an undershirt, skinny and exposed. “Like this?” 

“Hahaha! Yes. Like that. Of course, he has to cover you up a little, too. Can’t let you look like too much of a slut. They don’t deserve to picture what you’re doing now. The face you _only show me._ ”

“Shut up! Shut up!” Those yellow eyes flash with fury but the rage doesn’t stop Haruka from drawing his lips back to Ryo’s cock, and he nibbles it momentarily before deep-throating it with a vengeance. He hasn’t done this before and it’s harder than it seemed like it would be and the wet sounds of retching and moaning fill the room as he draws on all his willpower to swallow Ryo’s shaft as his gag reflex rejects it. _Kujo Tenn couldn’t do this. He acts so pure, but he let Ryo fuck him while Kujo-san owned him? He’s trash, even more than I am! Nobody owns me, and I don’t_ let _anyone do anything._ I _do what I want. I’ll take what I want, from Ryo or anyone else. I’ll win._

Ryo is sweating and flushed and grinning still. His fingers go from massaging Haruka’s scalp to tugging at his hair to actively grabbing him by the hair and setting the pace, moving Haru faster and faster as Haru’s throat convulses involuntarily around Ryo more and more violently. Haruka swallows his nausea but it’s too much – Ryo’s cock is jamming into the exact spot that his gag reflex can’t permit – and hot, acrid liquid that tastes like cheap chuu-hai mixed with strawberries and champagne is suddenly bubbling out of his mouth and nose and spilling out onto his chest and Ryo’s cock, but he doesn’t stop letting Ryo face-fuck him until Ryo yanks him off roughly and draws him in for a kiss that feels more like a mauling – and for a second, he thinks, “ _Is this really my first time?_ ” before that thought is overwhelmed by “ _but look how well I’m enduring it_ ” and he tongue-kisses Ryo back greedily. 

“Mm, ah – I knew you’d be like this, Haru. Such a filthy – nn – such a filthy little boy.” 

“You love it.” 

“I love it.” 

Haruka lets Ryo pull his tank top off as he shimmies out of his pants, leaving him bare and cold in cheap white briefs.

Ryo laughs. “So modest.” It’s enough impetus for Haruka to immediately strip off his single remaining article of clothing, leaving him completely bare. “I was joking! You’re too eager! A little modesty is attractive, you know?” 

“What, you don’t wanna see my cock? I thought that’s what you were waiting for, perv.” 

“Where’s the thrill of the chase? When you’re throwing yourself at me like this, it just gets boring. Restrained eroticism, that feeling of needing to be conquered… _that’s_ something Tenn has you destroyed on.” 

Haruka looks like he’s been slapped, then scowls. “Whatever. I know you’ll like me more than him. I’ll do anything. I’ll _take_ anything.”

One of the few things Haruka likes about Ryo is that his face never lies. The smirk is spreading. He’s practically drooling. He loves this. 

“This is your lesson in being an idol, Haru-chan. Don’t show too much. Keep them wanting more. Here, I’ll dress you back up.” 

Haruka stands and lets Ryo blindfold him, and that means Haruka can’t see the rest. He’s letting Ryo slide his legs into some kind of flimsy undergarment that clings tightly to his ass and cock. He lets out a yelp as freezing metal presses against his nipples and then clamps down. He’s never thought much about his tits before – never thought of them as tits – but they suddenly feel so sensitive and exposed.

Ryo pushes him onto his bed. Something hot and wet and rough moves against his ribs that has to be Ryo’s tongue. Large fingers are pressing against his asshole through the cloth, then move to stroke his cock, possessive, unsatisfactory. 

Haruka lets Ryo fondle him for a minute or two, take whatever pleasure he’s taking out of whatever he’s done to him, before speaking. “Hey. How do I look?”

“You look amazing, Haru-chan! So fuckable. I could really just eat you up.” 

“Better than him?” 

There’s a peal of laughter from behind him. “You’re so fixated, aren’t you? I really can’t compare you! Tenn-kun is like… like having an angel in front of you to defile! But you? You’re no angel. Not even a devil. Just my perfect cumrag.” 

“ _Fuck you_ – ” 

Ryo’s slap rings out as Haruka yells and he feels an agonizing pain somewhere around his groin and throws up in his mouth again. Just a little, this time. He swallows it down. It tastes good. 

“Oh, don’t be coy, you little slut _._ You should be happy enough to have me like this. How long ago were you begging for this cock? Maybe I’ve changed my mind. Maybe you don’t deserve it.” 

The silence feels eternal – Ryo still and Haruka still – until finally, Ryo follows up with, low and breathy: “I know you want it. What if _you_ proved to me that you deserved it?” 

“I deserve it. You want me, don’t you? What do you want me to prove?”

Ryo presses something into Haruka’s hand, stiff, pliant, tubular. Haruka doesn’t recognize it. 

“Oh, Haru-chan. I know you’re an idol. You’re used to instant approval. But I have access to all the idols I could possibly desire. You need to show me you’re something _special_.” 

“Something… special?”

“I’d love to see you cry.” Ryo paused. “Go on, lick it. You’re a virgin, right? It might be difficult, but I believe in you.” 

Haruka lifts the dildo in his hand to his mouth and runs his tongue over it, his lips over it, drooling on it, coating it in spit, before pressing it against his hole. He’d thought he would just open up and accept it, but his body won’t yield. _It won’t go in – God – it won’t go in? Is there something wrong with me?_ He jams it between his legs again and again, bludgeoning himself, but it feels like the ring of muscles between his legs can’t possibly stretch to accommodate it. 

“I want it! Ah, I want it! I just – I just can’t! Uh, maybe if it was your dick, I could – ” 

“ _You’re such a little whore, Haru-chan._ Biting off more than you can chew. Here. I’ll give you a hand.” Ryo’s hand is on the base of the dildo, pressing it into him relentlessly, and Haruka’s muscles clench instinctively in retreat, but – it’s going in. If he lets the tension rest in his shoulders and neck and mind and relaxes his lower body, Ryo’s strong hands can work this object inside him, inch by inch. Fuck, it burns. Every inch that Ryo manages to wedge it into him makes Haruka burn deeper, suffer harder, feel pain in parts of his body he hadn’t known existed. He can feel his soft cock nestled between his legs acutely. Feel how little his body is responding to this. _He’s right, isn’t he? I’ll be his cumrag even if I don’t enjoy it? But… I wanna enjoy it..._ He grinds his hips down, forces Ryo’s toy deeper and deeper into his body, even if it sears him with every thrust. 

“Ah – boss, um, _Tsukumo-san_ , take the blindfold off, let me look at you...” 

Haruka was right – these are the magic words to make Ryo rip the blindfold off. But Haru isn’t looking at Ryo but behind him, at the mirror on the ceiling. And _God,_ the boy in the mirror is hot. Cock bulging out of a tiny black G-string, silver clamps adorning each of his nipples connected by a chain – collared like a dog – his body half-covered by that of the man looming over him – as that man slowly forces a dildo into his resisting hole – 

Haruka stares into the mirror as Ryo jams the toy in again and again until it’s halfway inside, watching his reflection flinch and squirm pornographically as pain ignites between his legs. God– he’s being ripped open and he hates it and he just wants it to stop, but – after whatever Ryo had done to him, he just looks so _good._

He doesn’t stop staring into his reflection’s eyes as he grabs Ryo’s wrist and pistons the toy into his body harder, despite that burning pain. The boy in the mirror is glassy-eyed, puke stained, sweaty and debauched, but seeing him flinching and squirming, overcome by sensation? Even half-hidden underneath Ryo’s back, Haruka can’t take his eyes off him. He looks like a whore and he looks amazing. Kujo Tenn could never compare – 

The pain isn’t stopping, but he’s adapting to it. It’s fading into more complicated sensations. He’s aware of places inside of him he hadn’t known existed until now.

Haruka brings one hand to his chest and pulls experimentally on the nipple chain, sticks his hand into his mouth and rubs the spit onto his sore, needy tits. Ryo purrs in approval. He’s nibbling at Haruka’s thighs and leaving love bites as he slowly works the dildo back and forth inside him. 

The visuals are getting Haru half-hard, but the sensations still aren't pleasurable. “Is that all you’ve got?” 

Ryo takes the challenge and pushes Haruka’s legs back so far his knees are touching his shoulders, forcing the toy inside him to shift awkwardly in a way that makes his cock twitch with life. There’s a bottle of lube next to the bed and Ryo slicks it liberally over his own dick. 

“Wait, you’re not going to use a condom?” 

“You’re a boy and a virgin, right? I’m safe.” Before Haruka can object, Ryo rips the toy out and forces his cock in in one shot, and Haruka loses his mind. 

The real thing feels _so much better_ than the imitation. He’s so raw inside from being fucked dry with the dildo and every thrust both tears him open in new ways and jams directly against his prostate. He digs his hands into Ryo’s back as he instinctively moves for leverage to pull away, but Ryo grabs his ass and sets the pace completely, giving him no respite. 

In the mirror, he can see red scratches blooming over Ryo’s back from his nails digging in. His own face is drooling and teary-eyed but his body is writhing, grinding against Ryo’s thrusts as he fights the instincts to escape and the instinct to take it deeper, to see this to the end. His cockhead slaps against his own belly and Ryo’s, providing just enough ghosts of touch to get him hard.

As Ryo’s thrusts quicken, Haruka thrashes harder against him, the force of the sex and his reactions slamming his body again and again against the bed. He can’t take much more of this. Ryo is going to break him – but then Ryo suddenly pulls out and yanks on the nipple chain and the pain in his nipples makes Haruka jerk his body in the direction Ryo wants, his head is pressed against the cock that was just inside him and Ryo pumps his dick and releases all over Haru’s face. 

_Is it over? No, it can’t be over_ – and he realizes he hasn’t touched himself at all yet and moves to grab his own cock, but Ryo stops his wrist. 

“Uh uh. Ask nicely.”

“ _Ryo-san, please, I wanna touch my cock!_ ” The words flow out of his mouth uncontrolled.

“You’re a natural at this. Ask harder.”

“Um, _pretty pretty please_? It’s not fair! I want it, I want it!”

Ryo smiles and releases him. “So cute. You have my permission.” As Haruka frantically jerks off, he continues, “You know, I normally don’t let my boys do this. You’re not trained yet.” Haruka is gasping and whimpering and desperate and Ryo continues, “Eventually you’re going to learn to get off _just_ from being used for my pleasure.” Haruka is barely listening now, overwhelmed by the sensation, but the emotions Ryo’s words make him feel – degraded? Desirable? – combined by the long-delayed stimulation are enough to push him over the edge, and he collapses, spent, into Ryo’s lap.

Haruka looks up and sees himself, dazed, cum dripping off his hair and face and drooling from his half-open mouth. _Covered in spunk, covered in signs of ownership_ … no matter how many horrible things he can think of the reflection, he can’t deny its eroticism. _If this is gorgeous, am I the same way?_ God, he can’t believe this is him. He feels like a whore. He feels like a mess. He feels beautiful. 

Ryo curls up protectively around Haruka, and Haruka smiles. His hand darts between his legs, stroking his now-limp cock, arousal giving way to thought – 

_I could ruin Ryo. I could ruin Tenn. If I can make people want me like Ryo wants me, I’m capable of anything._


End file.
